


Věk je jenom číslo

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Frottage, Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Věk je jenom číslo

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Igore," vrčel štíhlý muž vztekle. Oslovený se jen nepatrně usmál, jinak se ale nadále soustředil na cestu.

"Já. Tě. Nesnáším."

"A proto mi plníš má přání," odvětil zlehka Igor, byť mu trošičku, ale jen trošičku bylo jeho přítele líto. Pobaveně se ušklíbl nad frustrovaným zafuněním, jež Ondřej vydal. Pořád se ošíval, vrtěl, nesedělo se mu zrovna pohodlně…

Snažil se udržet vážnou tvář, byť škodolibost jej nutila se aspoň usmívat. Ovšem zase nechtěl svého přítele příliš štvát, potom by z toho experimentu taky nic nemuselo být, tak se rozhodl Ondrovi cestu trochu zpříjemnit. Sice už to bylo jen pár minut k hotelu, ale mladší muž vážně vypadal, že se zblázní.

Oči upínal k vozovce, jež byla naštěstí zcela rovná, jednou rukou pustil volant a natáhl ji k místu spolujezdce. Úplně se netrefil, konečky prstů sklouznul přes Ondrovo triko, až poté dorazil k jeho rozkroku, jenž zlehka prohmátl.

"Tak přeci to není tak nepříjemné," zkonstatoval Igor, v hlase hravost.

"Kdybys…" syknul Ondra, mísily se v něm protichůdné pocity, jak Igor hladil jeho erekci skrze upnuté kalhoty a ještě upnutější spodní prádlo, jež mu úplně nepadlo, neškrtilo, jen na tento druh nebyl zvyklý. "Kdybys tušil, jak strašný ten materiál je. Chladný, příjemný na dotek, klouzavý… Ale je ho sakra málo!"

Igor se držel zuby nehty, aby nezavyl nebo nevydal podobný zvuk. Před očima se mu mihla představa, jak Ondrova erekce musí v tom miniaturním kusu bledě modrého oblečení vypadat. Viděl jej prozatím jen v klidu, kdy se do něj ještě jakž takž vešel, ale teď… znovu přejel dlaní po tvrdosti velice příjemných rozměrů…

Díky bohu, pomyslel si, jakmile uviděl hotel, kam měli namířeno. Stáhnul ruku zpět na volant, další pousmání si opět nedokázal odpustit, jakmile Ondra frustrovaně zafuněl. Zaparkoval, vylezl z auta a z kufru vytáhl obě jejich tašky. Jednu z nich vrazil svému s jistým problémem se potýkajícímu příteli do rukou, jenž si zavazadlem okamžitě zakryl oblast rozkroku.

Igor na recepci vyřídil potřebné a za moment už se odebírali k pokoji, v němž odhodili tašky na zem, čímž jakékoliv zabydlování se v novém skončilo. Igor už si jen sundal mikinu a pak se usadil na posteli, zaujatě sledoval svého přítele, který se uprostřed místnosti zoufale snažil zbavit svých kalhot. Jakmile se mu to povedlo, odkopnul je stranou, jejich trajektorii ovšem Igor opravdu nesledoval.

S ničivou silou se přes něj přehnala vlna vzrušení, až se mu skrze zavřená ústa prodralo překvapené vzdechnutí, do oblasti slabin se rychlostí blesku nahrnula krev. A za všechno mohl jen ten pohled na Ondřeje, oděném jen v triku a čímsi nicotném, světle modrém, co si před hodinou přál, aby si oblékl. A Ondra byl natolik zvrácený, že mu tu radost udělal.

Celou dobu se pak v autě vrtěl, protože onen kus spodního prádla musel být vážně příjemný na dotek, zvláště na tak citlivém místě, poskytovala nádherné tření, jež mu v ďábelské spolupráci s vibracemi vozidla způsobili erekci, jež se nyní tísnila, napínala látku a téměř i vykukovala ven.

"Jsi nádherný," uklouzlo mu, načež zvedl oči k Ondrovým, jeho přítel zakoulel očima, původně si chtěl sundat i tu blbost, do které se nechal uvrtat, ale Igor se na něj díval tak… hladově, vždyť si i olíznul rty…

Starší muž se postavil na nohy a přešel k němu, s naprosto uchváceným výrazem jej políbil, dlaň na Ondrově zátylku, držel jej, snažil se polibek prohloubit. Zatímco plenil ústa svého přítele, vklouznul prsty pod jeho triko, doputoval k bradavce a lehce ji štípnul. Ondřej se zachvěl a zasténal Igorovi mezi rty, ten zvuk směřoval přímo do jeho už tak tvrdého rozkroku.

Pokračoval v dráždění, přejížděl po tom bodu, užíval si, co to s Ondrou dělá… Nikdy si nebyl jistý, jestli už to není moc, protože v jednu chvíli Ondra syčel skoro bolestně, v tu druhou šel vstříc jeho prstům a doslova prosil, aby ho štípnul znovu. Nakonec jej přestal trápit až tehdy, kdy se mu začal Ondra dobývat do kalhot, nechal je spadnout na zem a následně je odkopl stranou.

Uvolněnou rukou chytil ten nádherný zadek a přitiskl si Ondřeje blíže k sobě, hlasitě zasténal, jakmile se jejich erekce dotkly, cítil na stehně vlhkou, kluzkou, příjemnou látku jeho spodního prádla. Shlédl dolů, uviděl, jak se o sebe otírají, jak se Ondrův penis v tom modrém nic tísní, jak naráží do jeho vlastních boxerek, přeplněných jeho ptákem… Zavrčel a stiskl zuby, nějak moc to na něj působilo, vteřinu měl pocit, že se udělá teď hned, jen z toho pohledu.

"Ničíš mě…" zavrčel a zadíval se do šedých očí, toužících, planoucích. Znovu jej políbil, hladově, jako by mu chtěl vysát duši, Ondřej se o něj neustále třel, což jej dohánělo k šílenství… To se vážně udělá jako teenager? Ve stoje, jen z toho… zasténal a odtrhl se od těch hříšných úst, z nichž vzápětí vyklouzla nadávka, prodchnutá čirým chtíčem.

Aniž by to plánovali, oba se ve stejnou chvíli rozhodli přesunout na postel, Igor se octnul pod svým přítelem, pohled mu opět sklouznul k jeho slabinám, jichž se právě dotkly ty Ondřejovy, nevěděl, jestli se tohle dá nazvat sexem, ale hlavu měl záhy tak vygumovanou, díval se jen na jejich erekce, tisknoucí se jedna k druhé, viděl a cítil to vlhko, věděl, že jeho spodní prádlo už suché dávno není, byl vzrušený na nejvyšší míru, teklo to z něj, nemohl tomu zabránit.

Modrá látka Ondrova spodního prádla rovněž ztmavla, i když růžový žalud už dávno vykukoval ven, neměl šanci se tam vejít…

"Uděláš se… takhle?" vyslovil jakž takž srozumitelnou otázku a uvědomil si, že Ondřejova tvář je vlastně hrozně blízko, že čelem opírá o jeho spánek a taky se dívá dolů… A hlasitě, rychle dýchá, přes vlastní tlukot srdce, sténání a funění jej málem neslyšel.

Ondra nejprve jen kývnul, trvalo mu, než odpověděl verbálně.

"Jo… Nebo… mě chceš ohnout?" zeptal se zadýchaně.

"Ne," vyhrknul Igor bez rozmyslu. Ne, nebyl schopen přestat, byl příliš uchvácen, fascinován… sakra, vždyť úplně ujížděl na tom, že Ondra má na sobě tenké, dámské prádlo a tře se v něm o jeho penis, líbilo se mu to tak strašně moc, že se skoro zděsil, ale byl to tak rajcovní, že to prostě řešit ani nechtěl. "Pokračuj," polknul, "prosím."

"Je ti jasné, že se tady uděláme jako dva kluci?" uslyšel, jak mu Ondra šeptá do ucha. Jak to do prdele dělal, že se najednou dal tak dohromady? Pomyslel si Igor a ostře se nadechnul, byl blízko, neuvěřitelně blízko… Ta tvrdost narážející do jeho, ten výhled, šepot… "Jako dva nadržení kluci, co přes boxerky obskakují jeden druhého, protože bez sebe nemůžou být ni sekundu, už se nedokáží oddělit, aby se vůbec svlékli… Udělají se přímo do oblečení… Jako teď ty."

Zatracený bastard, prohnalo se mu myslí, ale přiměl se ovládnout, ještě ne. Zahodil svou pasivitu a začal se taky proti Ondrových slabinám pohybovat, v jeho pozici to bylo o něco méně snadné, ale ten překvapený sten, a další, táhlý, hlasitý… stálo to za to.

Vnímal, jak mu po čele stéká pot, stejně tak cítil Ondrovy mokré vlasy na svém spánku, oba se stále dívali dolů, mezi sebe. Igor opět chytil Ondřejův zadek do dlaní, aby se mohl ještě lépe třít o jeho erekci, i jemu unikl hlasitý vzdech, dle frekvence dechu a chvění věděl, že jeho přítel už je hodně blízko, momentálně blíž než on sám.

"Udělej se, udělej se teď," zavrčel a chraplavý zvuk, jenž Ondra vydal, mu byl signálem, že se tak stalo, následně spatřil bílé prameny, jak stříkají na jejich břicha, další kapky jen ulpěly na modré látce, zničené, prosycené Ondrou…

V tu chvíli už nebylo cesty zpátky, párkrát se ostře nadechnul, slast se mu z podbřišku rozšířila do celého těla, stisknul v dlaních Ondrovy půlky a ještě více znečistil své boxerky. Pak zadýchaně svého přítele objal.

"Jako by mi bylo zase osmnáct," uchechtnul se pak a vtisknul lehký polibek na Ondrovo čelo. Mladší muž k němu vzhlédl, spokojený, leč rozverný úsměv na rtech.

"Nečekal jsem, že tě tohle tak nažhaví. Vědět to dřív, udělal bych to už dávno," pronesl konverzačním tónem, a ačkoliv mu bylo v Igorově náručí dobře, zavrtěl se a vstal z postele. "Už se toho chci zbavit," řekl a pohledem zhodnotil stav svého spodního prádla.

"To nemusíš říkat dvakrát," cukl Igorovi koutek úst, načež se velmi ochotně zapojil do svlékání zbytku Ondřejova oblečení.


End file.
